Gotta Prove Myself To My Father
by Lina Da Echidna
Summary: What if Link had his parents? Heres da story, R
1. Fun at da market

NOTGotta Prove Myself To My Father  
  
Lina da Echidna: I got this idea from a story, I read in class.  
  
Shadow: *whispers* she actually paid attention  
  
LDE: *glares* is it my fault some CERTAIN *looks at most of the class* people read sooooo slow, anyways I know Link was a baby when he was with his parents but I making him da same age when OoT started, ENJOY  
  
Shadow: *bursts out laughing* who's gonna enjoy that?  
  
LDE: HEY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a peaceful day, until Sir Julink asks his son to get some milk at the market. "YAY! Pappa finally let me do something!!!" Link exclaimed, almost killing the poor mother on the kitchen. "Link, please don't forget your coat" His mother, Sai said gently. "Aw, ma I don't need a coat" Link complained as he ran out the door. Sai smiled and shook her head. "Where does he get this energy?" she asked herself.  
  
Sometime later, Link gave the milk man, Icchan a red rupee. As Link walked away from the cart, he saw a girl and her dog standing near the fountain. "Hi, I never seen you here" Link said as he walked to her. "I rarely go to town" She said with a smile, "Do you want a dog?" "Would I!" Link exclaimed. "Well, Queenie, here is well.. My Pap doesn't want any dogs, can you take care of her?" she explained while twirling her hair on her finger. "Sure!" "Thank you" she clapped her hands happily as she giggled, "Wanna play?" Link nodded smiling. They played until half past sundown. "I gotta go now, Pappa's waiting for me to get back with the milk." Link said. "Okay, I hope we can play some other day!" she said kissing his cheek. "Bye!" she yelled running away. Link walked away blushing calling Queenie. 'Hey she never told me her name!" Link realized.  
  
When he got home he saw his Pa waiting at the door. 'Oh OH!' Link thought as he gulped. "LINK WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Julink asked his son. "Wwell there was a ggirl and she asked me if I wanted Queenie, the dog over there and then she wanted to play and I ttold her I had to go home (A/N Ooo Link is a liar lol) but she made this face and since she was cute whoops anyways we ended up playing and I forgot what time it was" Link explained looking at his shoes. "What was this girl's name?" Julink asked. "Dunno but she had short blond hair and a blue eye, and cute" Link said blushing. "Dear let him in already" Sai said from inside. "Hurry up and get in before I punish you" Julink said moving out of the doorway. Link rushed inside. Queenie was walking right behind him when his father muttered something about a mutt.  
  
"Link get cleaned up and come eat supper" his mother commands. "'kay" Link ran to the bathing room. "That boy, what I'm I going to do with him?" Julink asks his wife. "Let him be" his wife answers. All of a sudden she hears whining and looks down. She sees Queenie staring at her with hungry eyes. "At least we don't have to throw away our bones" she says putting some Cucco bones in a bowl and gives them to the dog. Link then runs in and yells, "Wuta we eatin?" "Link don't yell in the house" his father tells the boy. Just then they heard a knock on the door. "What now?" he asks and opened the door. "Greetings, Sir, there is a school for boys opening in Kakariko Village, we have heard you had a boy." he begins. 'Probably from all the yelling that he does' Julink thinks with a chuckle. "And we where wondering if you would want him to attend" the messenger man says, "we will come back later and you may tells us your answer" then he left. "Maybe it would be a good idea if he does go" Julink said eyeing his son slurping his soap. "You can't be serious!" Sai exclaimed, "I won't be able to see him as much!" "Its only 3 hours!" her husband pointed out. "Only??" "My goddesses!" he exclaimed sitting down, "besides he DOES need it" "I like him the way he is" Sai pointed out. "Ugh, what ever!" he said giving up. 'Yes!' Link thought. "Ma, I'm done" Link announced. "Okay, dear" Sai said getting his bowl. Link ran to his room and laid down and Queenie came and laid down next to him.  
  
LDE: I would right more but I have homework to do, I'll put in the next chapter this week Shadow: better hope she does LDE: lol Review peoples!! 


	2. The Sheeps

LDE: BOO!  
  
Shadow: oh ah I'm scared.  
  
LDE: *glares* anyways HERES CHAPTER 2, sorry for the wait  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Link was getting very bored. His mother was so tired of hearing Link's "Ho Hums" and "sighs". "That's it! Go help Kohroku, with the sheep!" she commanded. "But I hate sheeps!" Link argued. "Its sheep and at least you won't be bored." "Fine" Link slumped out of the house and up the hill where the sheepherder lived.  
  
"Hey lil dude!" Kohroku said as he saw Link, "what are you doing here?" "Ma wanted me to help you" Link said. The two walked to the field and watched the sheep. 'I'm bored' Link thought with a sigh. Just then a wolfos attacked a sheep. "Hey!" Kohroku yelled and ran towards the wolf. Unfortunally, Kohroku tripped and fell into a bush. Link got up and smiled, "finally some action!" he chased the wolfo with a stick away from the field. When he came back, he saw Kohroku holding his arm. "Sorry, lil dude but my arms broken. I'm going to town to see the healer, watch the sheep for me" he said walking away. "Aw." Link plopped onto the ground and pouted. (A/n how cute ^^) Before sunset, Link took the sheep to their pens and went home.  
  
"Hi honey, how was the day" Sai asked. Link murmured something as his father came in. "I just saw Kohroku in the village today. His arm was broken though" he said. His mother turned to Link, "what happened?" she asked. Once again he murmured who knows what. "LINK!" Julink yelled making the boy jump. "YOUR MOTHER ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Link then told them the story.  
  
"well he told me to tell you to watch the sheep tomarrow too." He told Link. Then all you can hear is a groan. His mother laughed at his reaction. "Take Queenie with you this time" she said. "Where is she?" Link asked. Just then the bitch ran inside. "hey girl!" Link said petting her.  
  
The next day, Link and Queenie ran to the pasture and guarded the sheep. Just then Kohroku walked up to them and yelled, "My arm its healed!" then he stretched it, "Ow, no wait its still broken." (A/n I love that scene lol) Link laughed as Kohroku went back towards the town. Link then heard a screech. He looked around but didn't see anything.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
LDE: theres chapter 2! Hoped you enjoyed it!  
  
Shadow: *burst out laughing" LDE: ugh, ignore him, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll have the next chapter soon 


End file.
